


Gaywatch

by Wolfsonic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Family Feels, Multi, Partially blind Soldier 76 | Jack Morrison, Pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsonic/pseuds/Wolfsonic
Summary: Soooo, If any of you guys read this before the name change. This story used to focus on one couple and their kids which was McHanzo. So I'm changing the name, so I can do all of my couples....and most of them are gay besides a poly ship and a single straight ship....I'm not even sorry XD enjoy my universe that I call Gaywatch





	1. Chapter 1

Before I get started here's when my McHanzo kids look like, also ignore the hat on the girl....it looks like a Fedora when I tried to do a cowboy hat...uh Its so bad!  
https://sta.sh/0jg7fdvrzkx   
The girl on the left is Grace and the boy on the right is Hiro.


	2. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recall basiclly with two special surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry if I get accents wrong...I'm really bad at them

Hanzo and McCree never expected the call after so many years, but it did come. McCree's old Overwatch communicator pinged to life.

Hanzo and McCree exchanged glances as a happy squeal raced into the room and tackled Hanzo. A second pair of footsteps followed more silently as McCree chuckled.

The brown hair of their adopted son grabbed the communicator his soft brown eyes looked at it before a moment and handed it to his Daddy. "Thanks Hiro" McCree said as he pulled Hiro close on his lap and he pressed the button.

"Welcome Daddy" Hiro answered snuggling into the hug as a familiar voice and face of Winston, showed, it was a recording.

"Monkey!" The bundle of energy that had tackled Hanzo now sat in his lap playing with her Papa's long hair which he had down at the moment.

"That is Winston, Grace" McCree said as his adopted daughter smiled wildly her green eyes watched Winston, as Hanzo played with her red hair.

"Winnie!" Grace said happily earning a laugh from Hiro and soft chuckles from her parents. The day went on as McCree sat on the bed replaying the message when Hiro and Grace was put to bed.

"Are we going?" Hanzo asked breaking the silence that followed.

McCree shrugged "I'm not sure, Darlin', I don't want to put them in any danger..."

"Well, either way they are still in danger" Hanzo said as he rested his hand on McCree's shoulder "it might be better to bring them to Overwatch and have more protection there then here"

"This is our home" McCree said gesturing to the quiet house not too far from a town.

Hanzo sat on McCree's lap, stradiling thw others hips as McCree rested his hands on Hanzo's waist, as said archer cupping his cowboy's cheek "and it'll be here still"

"Alright" McCree said as he leaned into the touch and Hanzo kisses him softly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Early morning is when they departed a few days later. Grace and Hiro were already fast asleep in the first few minutes of the car ride on their way to the coridanites that Winston had sent them. Grace and Hiro had McCree's serape on top of the two like a blanket. Hanzo rested a hand onto McCree's leg as said cowboy drove the truck. The ride was mostly silent, it was when they stopped at the coordinates a old Overwatch base stood infront of them. McCree slightly smiled at the old base as he edged the truck closer.

Hanzo with a quick touch to McCree, began to wake Hiro and Grace, the two looked in wonder at the massive building. When the truck came to a stop, McCree stoped out to see Hanzo's brother Genji not standing too far away. "Uncle Genji!" Hiro said happily and raced to hug his uncle.

"Uncle Gen!" Grace said joining in the hug. 

Genji spoke "how are my favorite Niece and Nephew? Is my brother being good to you?" The two nodded as Genji stood and hugged his brother and shook McCree's hand.

"Let us go" Hanzo said as McCree hoisted his daughter up and into his shoulders. Grace grabbed McCree's hat and placed it on her head. Hanzo gently took Hiro's hand as Genji led them inside.

McCree reconized the route they took, it led to the common room, where they heard chatter and laughter. They stopped at the door as Hiro took a step back staring at the crowd as the door opened, Grace gripped her father's hair and smiled wildly seeing the familiar gorilla from the recording. "Winnie!" She said happily and that caused them all to stop and turn to look at the group standing at the door.

Hiro moved and hid behind Hanzo at the surprised stares and McCree chuckled "how'dy everyone, we would like for y'all to meet Grace and Hiro." McCree pointed to his two children named. Grace giggled as she waved at them, but mostly Winston as Hiro gave a shy wave. The old Overwatch team mixed with new ones, one at a time stepped up to meet the siblings.

McCree gently took his daughter off his shoulders, his hat still on her head and introduced them one by one. Grace giggling and Hiro slowly getting braver each new person spoke to him. Reinhardt to was over the moon excited to meet Grace and Hiro. When Grace smiled as she reached for Winston and Lena.

"Winnie!" Grace said excitedly as she held the scientist's hand and Winston looked as Hanzo and McCree.

"Did you teach her to call me that?" 

Hanzo and McCree shared an amused glace before Hanzo replied "she saw your face in the recording, when we told her your name she only came out with Winnie"

"I'm Uncle Gen" Genji spoke smiling at the name, he had removed his mask awhile ago.

Grace smiled warmly as Lena laughed, she then kneeled down infront of Hiro "hello Love, what your name?"

"Hiro a-and you?" 

"Well, Hiro I think you'll fit in just fine" she gently booped the small boys nose and he broke into a wide smile. "And the names Lena, but my code name is Tracer"

Hiro turned to look at the scientist who Grace was still had a hold of his finger "I'm Winston, not Winnie"

Hiro laughed as Lena winked her eye at him before turning to Winston "you gotta admit big guy, that name does suit you"

"Uncle Winnie!" Grace said happily with a clap of her hands.

Winston huffed softly as the other began to laugh.


	3. 4 small stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four small stories based on a picture i did

(Look at the picture first, https://wolfsonic602.deviantart.com/art/McHanzo-kids-726084029?ga_submit_new=10%3A1518569932&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1 there's one for each story)

Morning ritual

Hanzo was kneeling on the ground of his and McCree's shared room. The only thing breaching the calm silence was thw soft sbores of his cowboy and a woosh of the door and Hanzo smiled knowing who it was. He heard bare feet hitting the ground and the sound of a small stool be placed being him.

"Morn Pa" Grace spoke as she ran her through her father's hair. 

Hanzo smiled this happened every morning, he didn't mind and sorta actually liked the small morning tradition with his daughter "good morning Gracie"

Comfortable silence was held between the two as Grace continued to play with Hanzo's dark hair. Hanzo opened his eyes when a tired heavy accented voice spoke "morning you two"

Grace smiled and went to the bed "Da!" Hanzo stood and stretched, he'd always meditate or read a book while waiting for McCree to get up. He turned and smiled when McCree gently hoisted Grace onto his lap and tickled her and she squealed loudly.

Two blue noodle dragons Miyu and Kyo, materialized onto Hanzo's shoulders and they went to the bed and gave McCree and Grace and nuzzle "why do you three wake up Hiro" McCree suggested with a smile.

"Yea!" Grace said and raced out of the room with Miyu and Kyo tailing after her.

Hanzo sat back on the bed and nuzzled into McCree's side "hey Darlin'" McCree kissed Hanzo when they heard a voice.

"Ok I'm up, I'm up" laughter followed after his oldest son's words as the two finally got out of bed. 

 

Archery 

(Of you get the reference in this short I'll love you)

"Draw all the way back to your cheek"

Hiro struggled slightly with the bow in his hands, Hanzo was sanding beside him. "That's it" Hanzo stepped forward and with a gentle hand guided Hiro's arms.

He backed up as Hiro let the arrow go and it flew past the target and hit the back wall of the training area. "I missed..." Hiro said as he looked at the ground.

Hanzo smiled and went over to his son petting his head making him look up at his father. "Your doing fine, it takes practice. Besides do you think I became a dragon wielding archer over night?"

"No" Hiro said a smile and he hugged Hanzo. "Daddy and Uncle Genji have rubbed off on you papa"

"Go grab your arrows and we can try again and don't tell them I ever said that, deal"

"Deal" Hiro laughed and raced to retrieve the arrows.

 

Streaking daughter 

"Daddy! Papa! Grace is doing it again!"

"I chased after her last time" Hanzo said with a smile as McCree groaned as he stood up from the chair he was in.

McCree stretched and caught his serape from Hanzo and he spoke "can't she do this when I'm wide awake" all that earned was a laugh from Hanzo.

McCree stepped out of the door and saw Hiro pointed down the direction where Grace had gone, a trail of clothes leading the direction she went.

McCree raced down the hall and soon caught sight of his daughter, buck naked and streaking down the halls. Of course she always had to make a lap around the common room earning some laughter and cheering from who ever was there. 

Most likely Genji, Lucio and Hana. Reinhardt and Zarya always got a kick out of seeing the youngest member of the Overwatch family running from one or both of her parents.

Ana and Jack watches with small smiles as McCree finally gathered up his daughter and covered her up with his serape and carried her away as she laughed. 

 

Dad is best pillow

Hanzo sighed softly as he walked into his and Jesse's room to find it strangely empty. It was passed midnight and the archer had returned from a mission.

Hanzo placed his stuff down and left the room to open his daughter's and son's shared room. He walked in and he gave Grace a soft kiss to her forehead, then turned to Hiro's bed to as well find it empty.

"Where could they be?"

Hiro walked out of the room and spoke softly "Athena, do you know where Jesse and Hiro are?"

"Welcome back Agent Hanzo, Agent McCree and Hiro are both currently in the common room with Agent Ana." Athena replies without hesitation.

"Thank you"

"It is my pleasure"

The archer made his way to the common room and smiled at the sight. McCree was laying on one of the long sofas, hat covering his face. Not top of his was Hiro, who was also fast asleep. 

"I just wanted to make sure he didn't fall off"

Hanzo looked up to see Ana sitting on a chair reading a book. 

"Thank you, but I don't think it is necessary, Hiro doesn't really move around to much" Hanzo said earning a nod and a smile from Ana.

"Alright, good night Hanzo" Ana stood and gently rested her hand on the other's shoulder before walking out of the room. Hanzo grabbed a blanket and gently brought it over his son and husband. With a quick kiss to the two Hanzo retired to his room.


	4. Accepting the dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next generations of dragons.

Hanzo groaned softly as he sat up, his eyes shot open as the area around him did not feel like his and McCree's shared bed. What he saw was a vast land scape of grass and a forest in the distance. When Hanzo looked up, there were clouds floating lazily above as light from a hidden sun shone on the land.

Water lapped at his feet when Hanzo noticed a small lake at his feet and the archer stood up "where am I?" 

Hanzo whirled around when female voice spoke "do not be alarmed Hanzo"

Hanzo's eyes grew wide when a familar blue head stuck out of one of the clouds followed by another "Miyu? Kyo?" Hanzo stared at the dragons as they descended reconizing the two. "Did you just talk?"

Soft chuckled came from the dragons as a male voice spoke this time "yes and no, we can't physically speak, but we can speak through the mind" the one who spoke gently tapped his human's head and Hanzo recognized as him as Kyo.

"So where am I?" Hanzo asked looking at the land and the two coiled around him.

"You are in 眠れる龍の大地 (Nemureru ryuu no daichi)" Miyu said nuzzling Hanzo as the archer stared at her.

"The land of the sleeping dragon? That means.." Hanzo said staring at them.

Kyo smiled "yes Hanzo you have seen the lands on the dragons"

"But why? No 人間 (ningen, human) is ever allowed here" Hanzo said eyeing the dragons.

Miyu nodded staring off into the distance "yes we know, this is special circumstances, but we must tell you a teaching that has been lost to the years"

"What did you father tell you about the next generation with the dragons?" Kyo asked looking as Hanzo.

Hanzo looked down "that only a blood born Shimada can obtain and control a dragon"

"Yes, but that was never enterly true" Kyo said.

"Then what...?"

Miyu spoke this time cutting him off "anyone who bares the name Shimada can accept a dragon, if you are blood you are already bond to it and the dragon is passed down, but if you obtain the name in a legal matter like adoption or marriage..."

"Then they can still get a dragon" Hanzo finished softly. "But why doesn't McCree have a dragon?"

"McCree already turned down the need for a dragon" Kyo said "He has chosen to keep his Dead-eye and your children has just decided"

Hanzo snapped his head up and Miyu spoke before he could speak "you won't loose us, we are still your dragons"

"But, how?" Hanzo asked when two streaks of color raced by and Hanzo stared at them, a yellow and red dragon tumbled with each other. 

Miyu seemed to smile well as much as a dragon can "since your children are not blood born, two new dragons were finally created to be there dragons" the yellow one pined the red dragon down. 

Hanzo watched with his eyes wide as the two dragons continued to play "so what now?"

"You will see soon enough" Kyo said with a smile, well as much as a dragon can smile.

Hanzo turned back to the two dragons and his eyes widened as they slowly began to dissipate. Hanzo noticed everything around him began to fade. 

He shot up from his laying position as a loud blaring filled his ears, he looked to see McCree in the same position. They quickly dressed and raced out of the room, Hanzo's dream forgotten for now.

The voice of Winston finally spoke when everyone seemed to gather "would you two kindly tell me why two dragons are circling the sky above us?"

The brothers and the rest of Overwatch drew their attention to the screen as Athena showed two giant dragons, circling in the dark sky. Their colors hard to see.

Hanzo stared at the dragons his eyes slightly wide and going back to his dream, before he could say anything a voice spoke.

"Um mates, I know I've not been here long, but are they supposed to be out there?"

Everyone turned their gaze to Junkrat, then back to the screen when everyone froze.

"What are they doing?!" McCree broke the silence as they saw, standing outside Hiro and Grace side by side and Tammie was a little ways off, looking up at the dragons.

"Come on" Hanzo said and raced out of the room.

"We can watch but, not interfere" Genji added as they raced outside. When they finally stepped outside, they grabbed onto each other to keep standing as another thunderous roar shook everything around them. 

Kyo and Miyu wrapped around each on Hanzo's arms and Genji's dragon Hoshi appeared on his shoulders. They watched as the yellow dragon reared its head before dive bombing Grace, the red dragon not far behind doing the same for Hiro. 

With another shake of the earth, wind wipped at everyone as Hiro and Grace were shrouded in Red and yellow light. From the distance, Hanzo knew the dragons were giving them clothes and gear that wouldn't be damaged by the dragons power. 

When the light died down is when Hanzo took a step forward and Tammie's voice said loudly "nope!! Nope! Hold on!" Tammie raced forward towards Grace and with a quick movement ripped something of the other girls head and quickly pushed it into Grace's arms. 

Hanzo heard the help of suprise come from his daughter and with a quick look to McCree they raced forward. They realized why Tammie did what she did.

Grace wore something of what Hanzo wore except it was black with yellow-gold tracing the rims and seemed to swirl. It was more tight fiting. Two gun holsters with guns hung at each side and a Tanto blade strapped to her leg. To top it all off, a black cowgirl hat rimmed with the same yellow-gold. Which the girl held over her bare right side. 

Apparently the dragons forgot to give her something to keep from flashing every one, Hanzo pulled off McCree's serape without a second thought. McCree nodded before going to help Hiro stand. 

Hiro had on an olive serape with a light blue shirt and darker blue pants with markings of red dragons littering the surface of the cloth of the Serape. A quiver was strapped to his back and a bow in lay not to far away. He also had his hair up in a wolf tail.

Hanzo went over to an embarrassed Grace and drapped the cloth over her shoulders and she smiles thankfully at Hanzo.

"Thanks Pa" Grace said as she covered herself more, she moved the hat back to her head. 

"Your welcome, come let's get both of you inside"

Grace nodded and with McCree and Hiro behind them inside. Grace looked down at the ground as she passed her large family, more from embarrassment then anything. She looked up when she all saw them smiling and she sheepishly smiled back.

The archer looked over to see McCree beside Hiro as they made there way back to base. Hanzo smiled softly and looked as his two noodle dragons floated beside them. Kyo near Grace and Miyu nuzzling Hiro's hair.

They never cease to amaze him.


	5. We're here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree gets in a jam. He needs saving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a little help with Grace's and Hiro's saying before they unleash their dragon's but, if someone can help to see if they can be a bit better because the person i asked still had to use translate. So if anyone can help id greatly appreciate it, thanks!

McCree groaned, his hand clutching his bloodied side. This was supposed to just be a recon mission, gets some information and get out. Well, thanks to good old fate it didn't end like it was supposed to. 

A week long recon mission had turned into a month, where McCree has been trying to shake the people he was supposed to tail, not wanting to lead them back to the new Overwatch base or any safe houses. The cowboy had been doing barely anything except keeping on the move. McCree's mind flashed to his family, waiting for him to return and McCree already had a feeling Hanzo was out searching for him, leaving Grace and Hiro in the care of Lena and Emily or Genji and Zanyatte. Genji and Lena always bickered who would watch over the two.

Hiro had followed Hanzo with his bow and Grace followed McCree and learned how to wield a gun.

McCree smiled when he remembered his son and a daughter unleashing their dragons for the first time. scaring the daylights out of McCree seeing the big yellow dragon ride with the bullet his daughter had shot and Hiro's red one following his arrow. Hanzo had just smiled, thankfully no one was around the area that the dragons were unleashed.

McCree smiles as he recalled the years that had gone by. Grace had just turned 18 and Hiro being 21 and McCree sighed, he'd promised he'd be back by the time of Grace's birthday. Her birthday was two days ago. He frowned softly before coughing.

McCree froze to hear the crunch of gravel from a boot as he looked around the cover he'd used to see a group of men walking towards him guns in hand. The cowboy reached for his empty holster and cursed himself for forgetting Peacekeeper wasn't their anymore. He closed his eyes expecting shots, but his eyes snapped open at the familiar voice.  
The line he heard so many times on missions which used to be calm now was laced with fear, rage and slight panic. "RYŪ GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!" 

McCree had to cover his ears as the two dragons roared, they were even louder then usuale mixed with the same emotions that had laced Hanzo's words. The group that was once in front of McCree were no where to be seen and the archer raced towards the cowboy. McCree smile as Hanzo kneeled beside him "howdy Darlin'" Hanzo lightly smacked him earning more chuckles from the cowboy "missed you too"

"Come, let us get you home" Hanzo said and when he reached to help McCree said cowboy hissed in pain. 

Hanzo drew his hand back quickly as McCree spoke "it's just a scratch"

The archer glared at his cowboy before gently moving the other's serape to reveal the wound which had dried and new blood near the opening. "Is the bullet still..?" Hanzo asked earning a shake from McCree.

"No"

The archer carefully lifted McCree's shirt and he took out a bottle. He dipped his finger in the glowing substance and as gently as he could rubbed it onto McCree's wound. The cowboy groaned as he gripped Hanzo's arm tightly and the other finally drew his hand back.

"What?" McCree began to ask but, watch as his skin begin to close slightly making the wound less fatal, but it still hurt like a bitch. Thank you Angila for her healing shit, it may not close the wound but, it still help significantly.

Hanzo put the bottle back in his pack he had before grabbing gauze and wrapping it around McCree's midsection. He then helped McCree to stand "I'm no healer, so that will do for now"

McCree kissed Hanzo's cheek "thank you, and I'm sorry"

"We're just glad you are mostly unharmed" Hanzo said as McCree chuckled. 

They made a slow pace as McCree spoke "wait we?"

"Ya ga doragon wo michibiku!" A voice yelled, A loud roar was heard followed by red dragon earning screams not far away.

McCree eyes grew wide as he recognized Hiro's dragon before he saw his daughter round the corner "Daddy!" She raced towards them and hugged her father as McCree gave a side hug back, still slightly shocked and ignoring the sharp pain going up his side.

"We were already too far away from base to send them back" Hanzo said "and who are in deep trouble when we return home"

A second voice spoke "well, we already knew the consequences when we did this Papa" Hiro knelt on high ground as McCree saw his son wave at him from his perch.

McCree shook his head as Genji in all his silent glory appeared behind his brother and McCree "We must leave now, before more come"

The group nodded and with that they began to make their way out of the area. McCree was still tense as he spoke "I don't wanna lead them to base"

"We have already dealt with it Daddy" Grace said as she skipped happily and McCree's eyes flicked to Hiro who had jumped across from one roof to another, flying right over their heads.

"Well sorta" Grace added when running was heard in the ally and McCree snapped his head up to see a group come to a stop their eyes wide as they stare at the other's. Before Hanzo or McCree reacted Grace in a split second raised her gun and mumured "Ryuugi no nakigoe ga shinjitsu wo utau" Grace's yellow dragon shot towards the group as her gun fired.

It's ear splitting roar to those infront of its path fell from the strength of its voice. Grace tipped her hat, a gesture McCree always did after he used Dead-eye, before holstering her gun and began to walk towards the ship.

McCree didn't relax till all of the group was safely at the extraction point and on their way home and McCree finally closed his eyes after taking in the sight of his son and daughter who were chatting to themselves. Wearing their dragon's gear.

McCree smiled and turned to see Hanzo looking at him and they weaved their fingers together and McCree leaning onto Hanzo finally had a chance to have a good sleep even if it was for a few hours.


	6. I will always come for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll put the ship name in the summary of what ship or if the chapter follows a certain kid(s) that it revolves around. 
> 
> Reaper76
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Reaper staggered as his legs felt like they were about to give out. His clawed hand reached up and yanked the dart from his arm. Looking at it the remnince soft yellow glow of what ever was used on him before throwing it to the ground. 

The clatter of the dart was drowned out by boots hitting the ground. As the sound drew closer, Reaper's grip faltered and his hand slipped from the wall making him hit the ground, hard. 

A gentle hand fell on Reaper's back before grabbing under his arm and carefully lifting him up. The wraith weakly slapped who ever had him in their hold, but it did nothing yo loosen the grip. 

"Is it working?" A voice close to his ears spoke, a familiar one that made him want to growl. 

A female voice spoke this time "it should have taken effect, but it needs to a few days to settle and start it's actual repairs." The words sounded not to far from Reaper as they touched his ears but, his brain couldn't process them. 

The first voice answered, but Reaper only processed on word being said, his name before he fell into darkness.

\-------------------------

The first thing Reaper took note of was that his back was lain on something soft and he was wrapped in what felt like a blanket.

After a few moment he slowly opened his eyes to find see a plain metal ceiling. With a soft groan Reaper propped himself on his elbow and saw Soldier 76, no Jack Morrison sitting on the other side of the bars, his Jacket and Tactical Viser where next to their owner on the chair beside him.  
Reaper also noticed his own heavy jacket, equiment (weapons not inculded), and mask on the other side of Jack. The solider look up hearing the other.

"Morning sunshine" Jack said with a tiny smile before returning his gaze to the pad in hand. 

Reaper narrowed his eyes as his limbs felt heavy "Morrison"

"Angela didn't think you'd be up so soon, so don't be surprised if you fall back asleep" Jack said as his eyes squinted, with a soft groan of annoynce he picked up his tactical visor and put it on.

Reaper frowned "what did you do" 

"We're helping you, Gabe" Jack said making Reaper jolt slightly. Only ever hearing his name from a joking Sombra, but to actually hear it not being used in a teasing way was....different.

The jolt didn't go unnoticed by Jack, but he made no comment on it when Gabe spoke "so, what's with you wearing the Visor? Why are you wearing it when you don't need it" 

Gabe watched as Jack set down the pad and get up to move closer to the bars. With a little bit of trouble, Gabe did the same.

When Gabe lifted his hand he hesitated and with a soft nod from the other, Gabe continued to move his hand and slowly removed the tactical visor. His eyes grew wide when he was what stared back at him.

Once vivid blue eyes, now we're dull. Lightened, pink skin surrounded the old soldiers eyes "how?" Gabe asked softly as his hand tightly gripped the tactical visor and his other moved to trace the scared skin.

Jack closed his eyes, shocking Gabe with the trust Jack still had in him. Gabe stood there tracing the skin before handing back the visor and letting his hand trace Jack's face before it completely dropped to his side.

Once the tactical visor was in place, this time minus the mouth piece did he speak again "in the blast, a burning piece of wood hit my eyes. I managed to stop my eyes from completely going blind. With the help of an engineer, the tactical visor was made so I can see properly"

Gabe nodded as he looked at Jack "so what now? About me?"

"We wait, we wanted to give the serum time to be able to settle and do it's thing" Jack said waving his fingers earning a soft smile from Gabe.

"And what's it's thing?"

"To get you out of Talon's control and settle your nanites" Jack explained "you can still wraith around, but your not going to look like your constantly falling apart."

With that statement Gabe looked down to notice Jack was right, the misty smoke that would always curl off him when he was either moving or standing still seemed to have tampered down.

Jack jestered to the cage "Also sorry for sticking you in here, we wanted to make sure you were truly out of Talon's control before we could let you out" he pointed to his head.

"I understand" Gabe said with a smile looking up to meet Jack's eyes. 

"Get some more sleep Gabe" Jack said with a smile.

Gabe nodded as they hesitently moved away from each other and Gabe curled on his bed. He fell asleep.

\-------------------------

Gabe looks up to a knock on the door a pad in his hands as Jack smiled and he looked towards the door.

"Um Pa, can they come in? Ya know how they get when they haven't seen ya yet" a familiar voice seemed to speak through an intercom.

"Mijo" Gabe said softly as his eyes grew wide as he looked around the room. 

Jack smiled and walked towards near where the door was and pressed a button "yea, it's fine. You can come in too if you wish" 

"Ok, thanks Pa" the voice spoke "just give us a second"

Jack stepped away from the intercom and towards the bars and sat down. Gabe did the same with a huff. 

"Grandpa!" A voice spoke making Gabe jump slightly as he saw a streak running into Gabe. The old solider didn't even flinch as the streak that was hugging Jack was a girl around the age of what seemed 5 years old. She had red hair and big green eyes. She wore a yellow tank top and black shorts.

A boy around the age 8, followed more slowly and hugged Jack as well "Morning Grandpa" the boy had brown hair slightly lighter then Jesse's. Blue eyes stared at Jack, they were warm and watchful. He wore a light red shirt with brown shorts.

Gabe watched in silence not noticing the familiar cowboy enter the room after following the two children.

"Hey there little ones, couldn't wait for me to be done here?" Jack said with a warm smile.

"Nope" the girl said, popping the p as the boy shook his head.

Jack chuckled "fair enough"

The boy looked up and notices Gabe, his eyes widened "Grandpa is that-" 

"Yes, Hiro that's him" Jack said with a smile.

The girl smiled excitedly "hi Abulo!"

Gabe's eyes grew wide then, he turned his eyes to Jesse his eyes grew even wider.

"Hey Jefe" Jesse said as he moved to join Jack on the floor near the bars.

"Jesse" Gabe said softly. His eyes flicked to the girl as she approached the bars. "Uh hello, what's you name?" 

The girl smiled "I'm Grace, Abulo!" 

"Hi Grace, you must be Hiro then" Gabe said as the boy in question nodded from where he sat in Jack's lap. He then turned his gaze to his son with a smile "who is it?"

Jesse smiled sheepishly as he spoke "you know Genji's older brother?" 

Gabe thought for a moment as the name came to him. "Hanzo?" 

"Yea that's him" Jesse said as he gently tugged Grace back towards him "alot has changed Jefe" 

"I can see that" Gabe said as he watch Hiro look through the tactical visor and Grace take Jesse's hat off her father's head and put it on her own. 

Jack smiled and Jesse chuckled before speaking again "still, alot has changed"

Gabe smiled as his shoulders began to droop and his head snapped up again, wait when was he looking at the floor?

"I think Gabe should get some sleep" Jack spoke as he turned his gaze to Jesse and the kids. 

Jesse nodded and nudged Hiro and Grace "let's go, Niños" Hiro gently put the tactical visor back on Jack, with a quick hug from the two kids. Gabe and Jack were alone again. 

"Sleep Gabe, I'll be right here" Jack said as Gabe moved to lay down again. Soon falling into sleep.

\-----------------------

A few days later, Gabe was sitting on top of the Watchpoint, Angela realised him from his cage with promises of daily checkups. 

Gabe knew it was necessary, but he was glad it was over with. The wraith lifted his hand as with a flick of his fingers, a smokey dog trotted around his finger tips. 

"So what's Angela up to now?" Gabe asked from where he sat. 

Boots hit the ground, as Jack sit next to him "with the data we stole from Moira and Talon, she's trying to figure out a way to bring Amélie back, much like we did you"

"If you do that, Sombra will follow" Gabe said turning to look at Jack, for once his tactical visor sat on his lap.

"We know and we are getting prepared" Jack said 

Gabe smiled softly "that's not what I meant" Jack looked at Gabe an eyebrow raised. "Despite Talon's rule of not having a relationship and to not have loose ends, Sombra and Amélie are..." Gabe linked is fingers together and realisation dawns of Jack. Gabe continues "so if you get Amélie you might just get Sombra too, she's not a bad kid. Just in the wrong crowd"

Jack nodded as he thought "there might be a possibility she might attack too"

"Yea i figured, I can try talking to her before that happens boyscout" Gabe smirked as Jack groaned at the nickname. 

"I was hoping you'd forget that nickname" Jack said with his head in one hand as Gabe snickered.

"Nope" Gabe said popping the p much how Grace would do. 

Jack smiled when his light blue eyes turned to Gabe again "they're rubbing off on you" Gabe shoved Jack earning a laugh from the other.

They sat in silence for a few moments and Gabe froze ever so slightly when Jack's hand touched his own. Without a second thought, Gabe linked their fingers together. 

"I missed you boy scout" Gabe said softly as he saw the familiar blush crawl up Jack's cheek.

Jack smiled jokingly "it that all you have to say?"

"Maybe" Gabe chuckled and gently bit, quickly pulled Jack towards him and planted a kiss to Jack's cheek. 

Jack was frozen for a second and Gabe laughed. Jack shoved Gabe playfully making Gabe laugh more. "Ok, ok here"

Gabe tried to tame his laughter as he grabbed a pad "wh-what is.." Gabe covered his mouth as he began to chuckle. 

"Here" Jack said with a roll of his eyes as Gabe held Jack close to him as he took the pad from Jack.

Gabe spoke as he opened the last file he was on "um if I remember correctly wants there an act in place to keep Overwatch from reforming?"

"The Petras act" Jack answered "Winston is currently in a political battle right now and we have public support too. We're also trying to get the bounties off the heads of people here too"

"Basically almost all of us" Gabe said his eyes not leaving the pad.

Jack chuckled "mostly, also I tried helping but, Winston kicked my out after the first few seconds."

Gabe chuckled as he continued to hold Jack. They sat there in comfortable silence, after finsihed reading through the new recruits. Gabe finally spoke setting the pad down in his lap "What now?"

"Now what?" Jack asked sitting up to look at Gabe. 

"with me, you, everyone" Gabe sighed as he whispered the last word "us"

"Well, like we did before, try" Jack said as he stood up "also, meeting up with everyone is also a good start"

"You sure?" Gabe said as he took the hand Jack offered him "a few people yes, but the others who only known me as Reaper"

Jack pulled Gabe to a standing position and they began to walk, dispute not wearing his Visor Jack walked around the halls with ease. "Well, you'd be suprised" Jack said with a smile as they stopped in the entrance of the common room. 

The first thing he saw was the new recruit, Lucio. He was dancing to a song with arrows on the ground, Lucio had Grace's feet on his own. Her hand in his own as he moved to press the arrow with his own feet.

In the couch behind the duo, Trace layed with a girl comfertably laying inbetween the time traveler's legs. Tracer watched the game as the girl was chatting with one of the other two that they shared the couch with. 

"Thats Emily" Jack said as he leaned on the door frame next to him. Gabe turned to look at him again before looking back in the commen room. "Lena's girlfriend" Gabe nodded.

On the other side of the couch, Hana was nose deep in a game on her pad as he tongue stuck slightly out in concentration. The gamer's back was propped up against Brigitte who was the one speaking with Emily. The goddaughter of Reinhardt and youngest daughter of Torbjörn.

Speaking of Torbjörn, he sat at one of the tables with a Bastion and an OR15 defense robot. A girl was next to the defense robot seeming to be in an argument with the older engineer.

"That's Elfi, she reprogrammed Orisa to help protect Numbani. Now their here. Helping us" Jack explained. "She and Torbjörn always bicker over what best suits in fixing the artificial intelligence in the base. It's never that heated, just friendly bickering. Um we think"

Gabe smiled as his gazed landed on the two junkets of the group, Jamie and Mako or Junkrat and Roadhog. Jamie was peeking over Mako's shoulder praticly hanging on the other man to keep from falling off.

"They're complicated" Jack said rubbing his temple "it takes almost everyone to get Jamie into a bath" 

Gabe chuckled when his gaze flickered to the bulit in kitchen of the common room where the Omnic Zenyatta seemed to be making dinner. Pharah was leaning on the counter as she tasted the food since Zenyatta couldn't. 

Angela was at the same counter looking over a pad and a few pieces of paper scattered around. A booming voice drew his attention to the last area. 

A few table was set up, to have all of the partcipatance in and even reach of the middle. Gabe walked closer and silently as he recognized the game.

Spoons. (ok don't judge me, this is one of my favorite card games. I couldn't help myself) An old Blackwatch game that was one of the few that was surprisingly kid friendly despite being a bit more aggressive then how it was being played now.

No one noticed him as Genji added the last letter to the word being played to Hanzo's name and the Archer crossed his arms. Gabe bit back a chuckled when he noticed the word. Cowboy. 

"Sorry brother, you gotta be quicker then that" Genji said as amusement played in Genji's eyes as his face plate was off and not in sight.

Hanzo grabbed the spoon Jesse held and with a quick movement chucked it at Genji with a smirk. "Well I say this game is rigged" Hanzo said with a huff.

"Hey!" Genji said playfully glaring at Hanzo as the spoon smacked him in the chest. 

Jesse grabbed the deck of cards from Hanzo and began to shuffle then with ease "Sorry Darlin that's just how it works" 

Jesse began to deal the cards chuckling when Hanzo punched his arm lightly. Gabe looked around the table, to see who was in the game  
Next to Jesse to his right, was Zayra, Mei followed and noting how she sat cuddle close to the other. She must have gotten out. 

With a peak at the paper, his assumptions were right when he saw her name crossed out and cowboy spelled out fully next to her name. 

Ana was next to Mei, followed by Reinhardt. Which wasn't surprising since Reinhardt was the only one who can keep up from getting buried with cards by Ana.

Next to Reinhardt was Hanzo followed by Hiro who was praticly bending over the table ready to grab a spoon. 

"Hey Fareeha" Jesse said not looking up from his cards as he threw a spoon over his head and towards the women. 

Fareeha wordlessly caught it and threw it in the sink. Hanzo leaned back in his chair as Jesse began to send out the cards. Gabe watched as he noticed Ana going at a slower pace. 

As the game went on, Gabe's eyes flicked to the spoons quickly before finally noticing a spoon was missing, that when he looked up to see Ana looking right at him. She winked as he noticed the spoon hidden behind her hand as she continued to deal cards to Reinhardt.

Hanzo seemed to notices as well for he tapped on Hiro's shoulder and the boy shot forwards grabbing a spoon in his hands. He quickly backed up with a spoon in hand as everyone else surged forward to grab a spoon. 

Gabe fought back a laugh as he watch McCree vault over the table to grab a spoon that fell on Genji's side when they were the only two to not have a spoon.

The two wrestled on the floor, each trying to wrench the spoon from the others hands. He snorted when he tried to stop his laughter making everyone around the table look at him. Jack smiled with a pat of his shoulder "Nice"

"Shut up" Gabe said playfully swatting at the other.

Gabe waved sheepishly as Jesse was able to finally rip the spoon from the cyborg's hands. "Ha! You got your first letter" Jesse said getting off Genji not fazed by Gabe's appearance. "Glad to see your up, Jefe" 

"No fair! Gabe distracted me!" Genji protested as he stood up and pulled Gabe into a hug "it's still good to see you" 

Genji barely had time to move before Reinhardt surged forward and enveloped Gabe in a familiar bone-crushing hug "it's good to see you up, my friend!"

"You too guys" Gabe said his voice slightly hushed from him not breathing, but his lips turn into a soft smile. 

"Reinhardt if you keep hugging him like that he won't be up anymore" Angela called from where she sat her own smile plastered on her face. 

Reinhardt quickly let go "Sorry, my friend"

"Its fine" Gabe said as he was finally able to breath. 

They finally decided to take a break from the game, promising to play later is when food was passed around. "Where's Winston?" Gabe asked Jack when he was waiting to get his own food. For being partially dead and not feeling hungry, it felt good to eat again.

"We had to force him to go to bed" Lena replied over hearing the question with a smile "the big guy hadn't slept in days. It took Angela to threaten him with anesthesia that he finally got the hint"

Gabe chuckled as the table fell into easy conversation, Gabe noticed that a few people still seemed weary of him. Jack rested a hand on his leg and Gabe smiled at him.

Gabe found himself trap on the couch as Grace and Hiro claimed him as a pillow, an old cartoon movie he believed was called Toy Story? We the two had asked him if he had watched it. He replied no and he soon found himself on the couch with the movie playing.

"This is one of the few movies the two agree on both liking" Jesse said when Gabe was being dragged towards the couch of the common room. Lena, Jamie, Lucio, Hana, Brigete, Jesse, Hanzo and Genji all sat around the tv too.

Maus, Reinhardt's St. Bernard lay at his feet and Zenyatta's cat Inama purring near his head thourghly trapping the wraith where he was. Surprisingly, the facility had a number of pets around here. (I'll introduce all of them in there own chapter ahead).

"Alright you two, time to get off Abulo" Jack said walking over to them a smile on his face as the movie finished up and everyone began to get up.

Hiro and Grace held on tighter "noooo" they two said in unison, making Gabe laugh softly.

Alright, Nietos let me up" Gabe said earning confused glances from the two.

"That means grandkids" they all turned their heads to Jesse as he went to retrieve the movie from the DVD player. 

Hiro and Grace smiled more and hugged Gabe tighter. "I have a feeling if I stand up, they'll hang off my like spiders" Gabe said earning giggles from the two.

Hanzo looked at Jesse as he smirked "well, if they don't let you go. I guess you three won't get desert" Hanzo spoke.

"Hey what did I do?" Gabe said pouting as the two instantly let go.

Jesse turned is eyes to Gabe his smirk shared smirk with Hanzo, still on his face but, Ana beat him before he could speak "You got stuck in there web"

"Teita, dont you and Opa get caught too" Hiro asked poking his head over the side of the couch to look at his only grandma. 

Everyone chuckled as Ana gently booped Hiro's nose "Maybe, حفيد (grandson)"

Hiro smiled and Hanzo ushered his two kids back to the table. Gabe finally able to get up, looked at the two as Genji set a bowl near the kids.

"Not hungry?" Jack asked stepping closer.

Gabe shook his head "no not today, still have to get used to eating alot again, well eating in general"

Jack nodded and with a quick good night to everyone they left they common room. They fell in a comfortable silence and they stopped in front if a door and Gabe realized that it wasn't his door.

Gabe was pulled into a hug by Jack and Gabe returned it, no words need to be said as they stood there for awhile. Gabe was surprised to even hear Jack's voice speak up to break the silence "I'm sorry, that we couldn't come sooner" 

Gabe sighed as he reached to Jack's face and gently cupped it "am I here now?"

Jack nodded slowly not meeting Gabe's eyes. Gabe gently lifted Jack's gaze to look at him "and I told you a long time ago, where ever I am. I'm always with you"

Jack sighed softly a smile growing as Gabe gently traced the two big scars across the soldier's face and then his eyes which Jack closed.

While Jack's eyes were still close Gabe gently pressed his lips to Jack's and the other instantly kissed back.

The kiss was short, but the remembrance of a love long lost, rekindled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you haven't read. Spoons I one of my favorite card games and a few things in the spoons game happens or happened in one of the spoons games I usually play.  
> Ana burying people with cards, that's my dad because he passes them on so fast. As well as Ana sneakily grabbing a spoon and still passing the cards is also my dad, as well as a bit of me too.  
> My family plays spoons like horse (I don't know if that's actually a rule), we pick a word and the one who doesn't have a spoon gets a letter and who ever spells the word loses.  
> McCree jumping over the table represented me when I played spoons with my friends. A spoon went on the other side of the table and me determined not to lose jumped over the table and ended up under it. The positive side I got the spoon. The negative, my friends will never play spoons with me ever again XD


	7. I don't care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moicy 
> 
> Sorry this a short one

Angela rubbed her temples gently. Papers were laying around her as she sat at her desk. Its been a few weeks since Gabe had returned and she was still trying to work through Talon's and Moira's equations to figure out how they converted Amélie. Mostly trying to figure out how to reverse it.

With a sigh she nearly jumped when a hand rested onto her shoulder "Ang, how long have you been up?" 

Angela sighed and turned to look at Gabe, before turning to the gaze of the clock on her desk. 5:30 AM flashed on the screen "not sure" 

"I have a reason that I can't sleep" Gabe said as he sat infront of Angela "Also I wanted to help out Tracer and Emily" Angela smiled when Gabe helped a girl of 5 years old sit down on the chair beside him. 

Tammie has brown hair and two different colored eyes, the left eye blue and the right green. She recently came into custody when a family member of Emily's family became unfit to raise the girl. Tammie smiled at Angela and waved "hiya Anutie Angie!" 

"Hello meine Nichte" Angela said with a tired smile and gently ruffles the girls hair. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep, so Abulo is staying up with me, while I wait for Auntie Emma and Auntie Lena to get up" th girl said with a smile as she snuggled into Gabe's side.

Angela smirked hearing Abulo come from Tammie and giggled softly "Really Gabe?" 

"What?" The former Blackwatch leader said with a smile "I can't help it, it's cute."

Angela rubbed her forehead with a sigh when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder "get some sleep, Angela. We don't want out docter getting sick. Didn't Lucio and Winston help you with me?" Angela nodded as she looked up at him as Gabe added "have them take a look at it. I haven't heard his music all night so he might be up soon" 

"Alright..." Angela said softly as she stood up. She reached to sort her papers when Gabe rested his hands on hers.

"Tell me where to put them and me and Tammie can take care of it" He spoke as Tammie nodded enthusiastically. With short instructions on what to do, Angela left her office. 

She made her way through the quiet base and when she reached her room and with a quick code to the panel bedside her door. She walked in and immediately slipped of her lab coat and hung it up. 

Angela sluggishly changed into her pajamas. She sat down and her hand instinctivly fell to the picture hidden under her pillow. 

She pulled it up and her finger ghosted over the picture, not wanting to mess it up. Staring at her was Moira. 

The Geneticist was resting her chin on top of Mercy's head, the smallest of smiles shown on her face. That was the closest anyone has ever seen emotion on Moira's face. 

Jesse used to joke that her face would put a Vulcan to shame. Angela smiled sadly at the picture. Everyone saw a cold stony face, not Angela. 

She saw the emotions deep inside Moira, her tell was always her eyes. Angela could always tell with the eyes.

Angela could again hear the whispers behind her back from old Overwatch agents, about her and Moira. Anyone that she didn't deem family always questioned it. 

She didn't want to believe them, but when Angela realized what Moria had done, she felt betrayed and the years that she was alone, she started to believe that those whispers were right.

Then she joined Overwatch again. Who ever knew about her and Moira asked her if she was ok. She tried to convince herself she was past it, but even she had to admit she wasn't. 

Knowing Moira was alive didn't sway her feelings to her hating the women she fell in love with. This only drives her more to find a way to get her back.

Angela sighed her finger tracing the edge of the picture "whatever happened, I will find a way to help" 

She laid down again slipping the picture back under her pillow, before she fell asleep she also realized. 

Angela didn't care if Moira might kill her in the process. That she was ok with, if the last face she saw was Moira


End file.
